


What's The Matter?

by tonystark (sneaks)



Series: True Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz-centric, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: Request: “What’s the matter?” + fitzhunter for the drabble challengeHunter forgets something and Fitz is not happy about it.





	What's The Matter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> I’ve never written for Fitzhunter (or Hunter in general) so I’d love some feedback!

Hunter maneuvers the pan and flips Fitz’s pancake over, starting to cook the other side. He hums a familiar tune as he continues to prepare breakfast for the two of them.

“Hunter!” Fitz whines from the bathroom, “Hunter!”

**“What’s the matter?”** Hunter yells back.

Fitz stomps into the tiny living room, pouting.

Hunter glances back at him for a moment, “Fitz, what’s wrong, love?”

Fitz makes his way into the kitchen, “You forgot to buy more shampoo,” He frowns.

Hunter slides the pancake on the plate, “Sorry, love.” He plants a kiss on Fitz’s lips.

“It’s quite alright,” Fitz smiles.


End file.
